


It was Never Meant to be

by KaedeYukine



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Family, Feelings Realization, Love, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: A dream which he had been waiting for.An answer and the forgiveness he had yearned for.





	It was Never Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryuu Takasugi is the name of my Warrior of Light and only he belongs to me. - He is a Auri / 28 (ShB) / NIN, DRK, SCH / Botanist - Short Stories.
> 
> Other contents of Final Fantasy XIV (A Realm Reborn / Heavensward / Stormblood) including Non-playable characters, Screenshots, Music, Art etc.
> 
> FINAL FANTASY XIV © 2010 - 2018 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved.

In the Rising Stone, Aliasie was sipping on her mug of hot chocolate and enjoying the various shapes of ginger cookies when she saw Kiryuu sleeping on the couch. Curious, she paced quietly towards his slumbering figure and noticed he was biting his lips, shivering from top to bottom.

He could not see, feel or touch anything as darkness surrounded him. A sense of despair and helplessness overwhelmed his need for survival. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek as he took a small step forward and it seemed to work. Something was tugging him along as if someone was guiding him through the darkness.

Her voice was firm but gentle. At first, it was disoriented. Kiryuu could not make out any words but as he continued walking aimlessly, the voice was clearer and the darkness gradually fades away, turning his surrounding to grey. Then, another voice was heard. This time, it was a male voice. It then manifested into a familiar figure.

Kiryuu mumbled a silent word, “Father?”

“Yea?” An older male Raen Au Ri who looked identical to Kiryuu turned around and gave a huge grin that Kiryuu was ever so familiar with.

Without a second thought, Kiryuu sprinted to him and wrapped his arms around. Tears lingered in his eyes and trickled down as Kiryuu looked up to his father with red eyes and puffy cheeks. “Father, it's really you! I'm sorry! If I knew… If I know that was a warning, I should have stopped you back then!”

“Kiryuu, death is inevitable when you're an adventurer. You should know that by now.” Pearl-like tears threatened itself to let loose of the older male as he patted on Kiryuu's head gently, “But I would be lying if I said I don't miss you and your mother.”

Suddenly, this heartwarming scene was interrupted by a bombard of knives thrown towards them. Both father and son were able to dodge and glared towards the source. Then, the female voice Kiryuu heard before, sounded so much clearer.

“Useless husband! You left Kiryuu and me all alone! How dare you say you missed us!?” It was Kiryuu's mother, Sarangerel of Dataqi tribe, originated from Azim Steppe.

Kiryuu could not help but ran towards her and held her in his arms, “Mother…”

“How much you have grown, my son…” She snuggled and stroked his cheek gently, “You're all grown-up.”

“Yes, I am… I miss both of you… If I have known, this echo of mine… How can I ever forgive myself? It’s too much for me to bear. I lost both of you…”

The parents looked towards each other and grinned, both took Kiryuu’s hand and guided him out of the empty grey fog. Soon, the haze cleared out and the scene changed into a beautiful garden. There was a thousand-year Sakura tree planted and it bloomed radiantly, marking its thousandth year.

“Kiryuu, do you remember what you promised when you were a kid?” His father, Migawa questioned as he gazed upon the tree.

“To be a great adventurer like you,” Kiryuu answered with a smile as he followed his father, admiring the pink hue.

With a proud smile, he spoke, “You have kept your promise, son. Your mother and I are proud of you.”

“Kiryuu, you always suffered from deadly fevers, massive headaches and such. We did not know what to do until someone told us that you have the power of what they named the Echo.”

Sarangerel held her son’s hand tight, “I was so afraid because you mumbled every night about someone dying or even speaking an entirely different language.”

“However, that power has honed you into an excellent adventurer. Kiryuu, when I left the house on that day, somehow I knew it will be the last time I spent any time with you.” Migawa patted on Kiryuu's head gently then kissed his forehead, “Don't ever blame yourself, son.”

“Father… If I have stopped you back then, Mother wouldn't have to suffer… Mother, you passed away with a broken heart and I… I knew Father was going to die because of the Echo but I didn't know what I can do. Visions of blood, mangled corpses and…”

“Now, now. Kiryuu, death is inevitable no matter who or what you are. Are you still grieving for your comrades?” Migawa questioned as he placed his strong arm on Kiryuu's shoulder.

Kiryuu bit his lips and averted their gaze as his tears threatened to fall again. Sarangerel reached up and caressed his cheeks with Kiryuu bowing slightly, snuggled into his mother's warm palm, “Is it wrong for me to grieve so much and so long? It should have been me and…”

“Kiryuu, that person would be devastated if they know you kept grieving. Just like how we would feel.” Migawa placed his forehead against his son’s, “Never forget them. That's the least you can do but never grieve for them. You have to move and remember that no matter how painful it is, you will always have them here.”

The older Auri pointed to his heart and gave a cheeky grin, “It's corny, I know but I have told you before and I will tell you again, everyone is connected by a red string of fate and those who impacted you should be free from the negative emotions. Didn't you say something without knowing when you're young?”

Kiryuu brushed off his tears forcibly and took a deep breath, “I still remember… For those who I can't save and for those who I yet save. I know but will you ever forgive me…?”

“Son, no one is ever blaming you. Warrior of Light or whoever you are, you are still you and how can you save everyone? Right now, there is someone dying of illness or with some other circumstance somewhere. How are you going to teleport yourself there?”

Migawa was getting impatient with his son’s constant self-loathing and at the same time, he felt helpless because of what Kiryuu had been through. Sarangerel closed her eyes and a tight slap across the young Auri's cheek which surprised both men.

“Mother…”

“Kiryuu, I don't remember teaching you of self-loathing to this point! Yes, losing people… Especially the ones you love so much feels worse than a stab from a knife, than a slap to your face but tell me, have you ever truly love that person if you kept weeping for them!?”

Sarangerel yelled angrily and held his hands tightly, “Have you ever love us if you keep blaming yourself for our death? Is it that hard to understand? We all love you and the person, Haurchefant, am I right?”

“... How…?”

Another voice which was much gentle and mellow, “Kiryuu.” He turned around and saw his grandmother. Her wrinkled hands placed on his arms as she leaned her head on it, “My grandson is finally grown up.”

“Grandmother… I'm sorry that I didn't visit you at… I didn't even get to see you the last time…” Kiryuu choked on his words with his puffy cheeks, “Please forgive me…”

Both of Kiryuu's parents heaved a sigh and all the adults hugged the young Auri, with his grandmother spoke up, “Of course, I forgave you. That sassy old grandfather of yours is around to make me laugh and that's more than enough for me to go on.”

“Now, Kiryuu. No more crying or you are going to suffer from my knives throwing again.” Sarangerel grinned with her tears, glittering in her eyes.

Kiryuu nodded and finally, his lips wheeled into a minute smile, “Father, Mother, Grandmother, I'm sorry for all of the troubles I have created when I was young and when I lost all of you, I blamed it on myself. The Echo… But now, I see… A different light from it.”

They slowly faded away as Kiryuu embraced to them tightly, “Will I ever see you all again?”

“Well, of course not! You idiotic son! Do you want to die at the age of 27!?” Sarangerel joked and stroked his cheeks, “We are already more than happy to see you again.”

“Mother…”

Migawa pulled Kiryuu closer by the back of his neck and bumped forehead to forehead, “My son, an adventurer has its ups and downs, this is just part of our life and how we deal with it, doesn't matter what others say but remember one thing: Grieve for one moment but move on for the future.”

“Father…”

“My dear grandson, you were so far away but I know you're doing well and helping your friends. You have achieved so much and been through so much pain. Do you think all those have changed you?”

“Grandmother… Yes, it had and if I have never been through all of those… It's time for me to let go.” Kiryuu mumbled as tears steadily trickled down his cheeks and the three faded into the light.

“KIRYUU!”

Someone yelled and Kiryuu sprung up from the very couch he was sleeping. It was all a dream but it felt so real. Aliasie was in front of him with worry and confusion plastered all over her face.

“You were crying in your sleep! What happened? Had a nightmare?”

Kiryuu reached up to his tears stained face and looked towards the ground, “It was supposed to be a nightmare but… It was never meant to be one.” He wrapped his arms around Aliasie and mumbled, “Don't ever leave me alone.”

Aliasie tensed and red flushed across her cheeks, “W-what are you babbling about!? Of course, I won't!” Aliasie then relaxed and snuggled into his embrace, resting her head just below his diaphragm, “K-Kiryuu… You're really warm, you know.”

“Thank you, Aliasie.”


End file.
